


not so bad

by orro



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orro/pseuds/orro
Summary: “You look good,” Yuuri says as Yuri adjusts his new glasses.





	not so bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoolDoggo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolDoggo/gifts).



> Porting tumblr ficlets before it implodes.

“You look good,” Yuuri says as Yuri adjusts his new glasses.

Yuri grunts, disbelieving. But his eyes are full of wonder. He’d forgotten what it was like to see clearly. Signs are no longer blurry, the cityscape outside the window is sharp, and he doesn’t have to squint.

“I like it,” Yuuri says and Yuri smirks a little, recognizing that tone.

“Professor Plisetsky, at your service,” he says, touching the rims. He lowers the volume on the tv and sits in Yuuri’s lap. “What’s my grade?”

“The best.”

“The hottest?”

Yuuri answers with a scorching kiss.

Glasses aren’t so bad.


End file.
